criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Apprehend Me If You're Able/Transcript
In Chief Wright's office... Chief Arthur Wright: Concordia's financial troubles are quickly spreading beyond the pin-striped suits of Wolf Street, . Chief Wright: Everyone is tightening their belts and cutting costs. I've had three social engagements cancelled this week... this simply cannot do! Chief Wright: Worse still, not only has the stock market crisis thrown many into a fiscal fiasco... Chief Wright: ... but you've uncovered a counterfeiting racket operating in Concordia! Chief Wright: We've already established that the ink used to print the false shillings was purchased by an individual at 247 Broad Street. Maddie: An address, I'm happy to say, we've just discovered is rented to a certain Jade Carnegie! Chief Wright: If Miss Carnegie is the counterfeiter, we must shut down her operation immediately! Chief Wright: , take Madeline to Broad Street and see what you can find! But be cautious! There's nothing more dangerous than a criminal backed into a corner! Chapter 1 Investigate Printing Press. Maddie O'Malley: Dash my wig, ! The suspected counterfeiter we came to arrest... is dead! Maddie: And if that gunshot wound is anything to go by, Jade Carnegie was murdered! Maddie: One thing is for certain: Miss Carnegie was obviously the counterfeiter... just look at all this false money! Maddie: Do you think she was murdered by a thief, ? Perhaps someone she swindled? Or an accomplice? Maddie: Regardless, retrieving what's written on that faded tag attached to that bag of artificial money could shed more light on her operations. Maddie (holding a cat): And look, ... a cat! How adorable! Maddie (holding a cat): You're right, this is a murder investigation, Cuddly or not, this cat was on the crime scene. Let's decipher the name on that collar to see who it belongs to. Maddie: Jade Carnegie may not have faced justice for her crimes, , but it's up to you to ensure her killer does! Examine Faded Tag. Maddie: , the tag on that money bag reads: "Wolf Park Fountain, 8pm." Maddie: It appears Jade Carnegie had arranged to meet someone with this false currency. Maddie: I agree, . The Wolf Park Fountain was clearly part of the victim's counterfeit racket, and therefore warrants investigation! Investigate Park Fountain. Maddie: Look, ! That diary must be the victim's ... her initials are embossed into the cover! Maddie: Unlocking that diary could help determine whether Miss Carnegie's meeting at the fountain was connected to her counterfeiting operation. Maddie: I'm not so certain about those fragments of torn card or that pile of leaves, . But if you think they're worth investigating, by all means! Examine Pile of Leaves. Maddie: Heavens, ! That crumpled newspaper under those leaves has a handgun wrapped inside! Maddie: Could this be the weapon used to shoot Jade Carnegie? Maddie: I agree, Rose should examine this handgun more closely. If it is the murder weapon, perhaps the killer left a clue behind! Analyze Handgun. Rose: Whoever Jade Carnegie's killer is, they have impeccable taste in weapons, . This handgun is a rare Weston Smith, a marvelous specimen! Maddie: So you're certain that handgun is the murder weapon! Rose: Undoubtedly. The cartridge profile of this particular gun matches the bullet Richard extracted from the victim's throat. Rose: Unfortunately, the killer meticulously cleaned the weapon. There isn't a trace of fingerprints, or anything else, for the matter. Maddie: What rotten luck, ! Rose: But don't lose heart! The killer forgot something... the newspaper the gun was wrapped in is a page from the Wolf Street Journal. The killer must've had a copy! Maddie: That is good news, . Jade Carnegie's killer reads the Wolf Street Journal! Examine Torn Card. Maddie: I don't see how the playing card is at all useful, . Maddie: Oh, right! There's a name on the back of the card... it belongs to a certain Georgia Ward! Maddie: Now there's a name I've not heard in years! Georgia is a street hustler, swindling tourists playing card games. I brought her in all the time when I was a rookie officer. Maddie: And if there's anyone who might know something about a counterfeiter like our victim, it's Georgia Ward! Let's go, , she'll be around here somewhere! Ask Georgia Ward whether she met the victim. Georgia (holding three cards): Step right up, folks! Find the lady, double your money! Step- Georgia: Why, if it isn't Madeline O'Malley! Look at you, working for the Flying Squad! Maddie: It's been a long time, Georgia. Still up to your old tricks! Georgia: What tricks? I'm just earning an honest living. Maddie: Honest is hardly the word. However, <Rank> is here on another matter. We're investigating the murder of a certain Jade Carnegie. Georgia: Uh oh... Jade's got herself killed, has she? Maddie: So you knew her! What were your dealings with Miss Carnegie? Georgia: Honestly, we weren't really acquainted. I'd wave sometimes because she was frequently here, waiting by the fountain. Georgia: She seemed nice enough, but I know a trickster when I see one, so I didn't pry. People like me tend to mind their own business. Maddie: Well, Georgia, don't stray far from the fountain. may need to speak with you again. Examine Victim's Diary. Maddie: I can't find anything about a meeting in Wolf Park in the victim's diary, ... Maddie: ... but there's a flyer wedged between the pages. What does "Better Call Specter" mean? Maddie: I see! It's an advertisement for a barrister, a certain Hector "The Specter" Harvey. Maddie: If this lawyer was acquainted with the victim, I suppose we'd better "call" Specter ourselves! Question Hector Harvey about his flyer. Hector: I don't normally take appointments after hours, but if you're paying cash, I'll make an exception! Hector: What kind of trouble are you in? Problems with the taxation office? Debt collectors? Something more... unsavory? Maddie (presenting her badge): isn't here for legal representation, Mr Harvey. We're investigating the murder of Jade Carnegie. Hector: Miss Carnegie is dead? Good lord! Hector: This is precisely why I make clients pay me upfront! Maddie: So you were representing the victim? Hector: Yes. Miss Carnegie recently returned to Concordia after some years in Spain, and asked me to manage her business interests. Maddie: Were you aware of Miss Carnegie's counterfeiting operation? Hector: Counterfeiting? I was not privy to such information. I never pry into a client's affairs... the less I know the better! As long as they're willing to pay! Hector: They call me "The Specter" because I haunt my adversaries long after I'm through with them in court! Now, if you need to speak with me again, I bill by the hour. Examine Cat Collar. Maddie: This adventurous feline evidently belongs to a certain Franklin C. And the building's list of tenants references a Mr Carlton Franklin! Maddie: As Jade Carnegie's neighbor, Carlton Franklin may know something about the victim. At the very least, he could be looking for his cat! Ask Carlton Franklin about the victim. Maddie (presenting her badge): Good evening, Mr Franklin. found your cat and- Carlton (holding his cat): Juliet, you naughty girl! I've been looking everywhere! Carlton (holding his cat): Thank you for returning her, . But things must be slow at the Flying Squad, if you've taken to returning lost animals. Maddie: We're actually here about the woman who was leasing the basement. A certain Jade Carnegie? Carlton: Well, it's about time! The noise down there has been relentless! That woman and her contraptions, blaring all night. I've been hounding the police for weeks! Maddie: Noise pollution isn't our concern, Mr Franklin. Murder, on the other hand, is. Carlton: Murder? Miss Carnegie has been killed? Maddie: I'm afraid so. Is there anything you can tell us about Miss Carnegie... perhaps someone who wanted to harm her? Carlton: Good gracious, no! I hardly knew the woman! But if there's anything I can think of, I will surely let you know! Autopsy Victim's Body. Dick: , did you know the human body contains approximately five liters of blood?> And that one can survive even after losing two whole liters? Dick: I once leached nearly three liters from myself... before passing out. I can't remember what happened after that! Maddie: That's... fascinating, Dick. But what does it have to do with the victim? Dick: The gunshot wound, of course! The bullet struck the victim's carotid artery... the young lady must've perished from severe blood loss in minutes. Dick: As for her killer, in an obvious attempt to be thorough, they made a crucial mistake! Dick: I detected finger smudges in the blood on the victim's neck; most likely the culprit wanted to be certain she was dead. Dick: While there were no fingerprints, I found traces of tobacco ash. The victim's lungs are clean as a whistle, indicating the only person who could have smoked was her killer! Maddie: Where there's smoke, there's fire, . We're hunting for a killer who smokes! Later, on the airship... Maddie: , our plans to apprehend the counterfeiter were thwarted before they even began. Maddie: No sooner had we traced the false currency racket to Jade Carnegie's address we find her murdered! Maddie: Surely she had an accomplice, . It would be impossible for the victim to run such a complex operation alone. Maddie: However, our list of suspects is inconclusive. Miss Carnegie's upstairs neighbor seemed mostly concerned about the noise she was making... Maddie: ... While Georgia Ward claimed she merely witnessed the victim's frequent meetings in the park. But given her profession, Georgia may well be concealing that she herself is the accomplice. Maddie: Meanwhile, the victim's lawyer didn't seem to care about- Isaac: Pardon me, . But we've received word that the victim was spotted this morning... Isaac: ... leaving Diego's apartment! Chapter 2 Maddie O'Malley: , we intended on apprehending the counterfeiter, but instead we've found her murdered! Maddie: And while she clearly would've needed an accomplice to manage her operation, our list of suspects is inconclusive. Isaac: Pardon me, , but we've received word that Jade Carnegie was spotted leaving Diego's apartment this morning! Maddie: What? Are you saying Diego and the victim knew each other? Isaac: That remains to be seen. Mr del Lobo hasn't reported to the airship today. Maddie: Very well, ! We're going to Diego's apartment for an explanation... and it had better be good! Outside of Diego's apartment... Maddie: Diego? Are you in there? Anybody home? Maddie: Diego Alejandro Montoya Esteban del Lobo! If you're there, open this door! Maddie: Well, ! Either Diego's out galavanting, or he's ignoring us. Regardless, if our victim was here, his residence is part of our investigation. So we're going in! Investigate Diego's Living Room. Maddie: Look at this place, ! Forged paintings, precious valuables from exotic locations... You'd think Diego was still living the criminal life! Maddie: One thing is for certain, Jade Carnegie was definitely here, that's her passport! Maddie: Except this passport is Spanish. I was under the impression the victim was American, . Let's dust it to see what else we can learn! Maddie: And look at that diagram! It's a hand-drawn map of the Wolf Park Fountain... and it's clearly marked as "Drop Point!" Maddie: This must've been the victim's map, marking where she'd deliver her counterfeit currency! We know she was making frequent visits to Wolf Park. Maddie: Identifying that strange symbol might offer up a lead on her operation! Diego (wearing a bathrobe): ?! Madeline?! What are you doing here? Diego (sweating): You mustn't see me like this... I'm not decent! Maddie: You have some explaining to do, Diego! Get dressed, needs a word with you! Find out why the victim was at Diego's apartment. Maddie: Explain yourself, Diego! What was Jade Carnegie doing at your place? (Diego is seen wearing his normal outfit.) Diego (sweating): Jade? How do you know about her? Maddie: If you'd bothered to show up for work, you would know that she's been murdered! Diego: What?! Jade is dead? How? Maddie: was going to ask you the same question, given you were consorting with Miss Carnegie, the counterfeiter we've been chasing! Diego: Counterfeiting? I... don't know anything about that! My financial knowledge is limited to what I read in the Wolf Street Journal! Diego: The truth is, Jade was my protégé when I was working in Spain. I taught her everything she knew... although apparently, she'd learned some new tricks. Diego: Jade turned up at my door a few months ago... how could I resist? So we... rekindled our romance and she spent a lot of time here. Diego: But I swear, ! I had no idea she was counterfeiting money! Maddie: I've heard enough, Diego. We're confining you to the airship until this investigation is over! Examine Faded Passport. Maddie: How strange, . Not only is the victim's passport Spanish, but the name reads Juanita Cortes! Could Jade Carnegie be an alias? Maddie: Then again, perhaps this passport itself is a forgery? The victim was a counterfeiter, after all! Maddie: I agree, . Let's get this passport to Evie, perhaps she can get to the bottom of this! Analyze Passport Specifics. Evie: Counterfeit money, mysterious passports, secret identities. This is all very romantic! Don't you think, ? Maddie: You have an odd notion of romance, Evie. Have you made any sense of the victim's passport? Evie: Indeed I have, and this document is undeniably a forgery! Maddie: So Juanita Cortes was a false identity assumed by the victim? Evie: Precisely! Records indicate that Jade Carnegie was born and raised in Concordia. She moved to Spain several years ago, where she was frequently in trouble with the law. Evie: I traced several outstanding warrants for the victim in Spain. She must've created this fake identity to flee the country and return here! Maddie: Evidently Miss Carnegie's life was as much a mystery as her death! Is there anything else you can tell us, Evie? Evie: Well, I did find some smudged fingerprints on the passport that don't match the victim. They belong to a certain Gail Harper! Maddie: Now there's a lead we can use, ! Let's find out how Miss Harper came to be in contact with the victim's passport! Question Gail Harper about the victim's passport. Gail: I'm afraid you've caught me on a break, but we've got a special on Swiss Francs today, so I suggest you come back in a few minutes! Maddie (presenting her badge): Actually, Miss Harper, is investigating the murder of Jade Carnegie. Maddie: Although given that you've handled this passport, you might know her better as Juanita Cortes. Gail: I'm sorry, I don't recognize either of those names. Gail: But it's no mystery my fingerprints were on a passport. I exchange the currency of dozens of foreign travelers everyday. This woman must've been one of them, but I don't remember her. Maddie: In your professional capacity, have you encountered any false currency? The victim was running a counterfeit operation. Gail: What?! Counterfeit shillings? Who would dare compromise the sanctity of Concordia's legal tender? Gail: I haven't seen anything, . But rest assured, I will keep a sharp eye out! Gail: Now, if you'll excuse me, my cigarette break is over. I must get back to work. (Gail leaves.) Maddie: And we must stay on the counterfeiter's trail, . Let's return to the victim's money press to hunt for more clues! Investigate Printing Table. Maddie: Good heavens, ! Someone's thrown a brick into the victim's basement, and there's a message attached to it! Maddie: The message is clearly addressed to the victim, but the text is obscured. Let's clean that up to find out what it says! Maddie: Meanwhile, rummaging through that waste paper bin could provide us with another clue. Let's have at it, ! Examine Brick Message. Maddie: Look at this angry message, . "You ruined my life, Jade!" That explains the thrown brick! Maddie: Let's get this sample of hair you collected from that angry message under the microscope, post-haste! Perhaps it will help us identify who wrote it! Examine Hair. Maddie: The hair you've collected couldn't possibly belong to the author of that angry message, ... they are cat hairs! Maddie: But you're right, one of our suspects has a cat; the victim's upstairs neighbor, Carlton Franklin. Maddie: Meaning it was Mr Franklin who threw the message into the victim's basement! Maddie: Mr Franklin was ill-tempered about his noisy neighbor, but there's clearly more going on here. Let's get some answers! Question Carlton Franklin about his anger towards the victim. Maddie: Would you care to explain this message you threw into Jade Carnegie's basement, Mr Franklin? What did you mean she "ruined your life"? Carlton (sweating): Well, I uh... that's... Carlton: Fine! That swindling minx charmed me out of my retirement savings! She claimed she knew how to triple my money! Carlton: Then my wife convinced me it sounded too good to be true, so I asked for my money back. But Jade played coy and said it was all gone! Carlton: Now I've lost everything, I'm reduced to smoking a pipe because cigars are too expensive! Maddie: You're obviously angry, Mr Franklin. Mad enough to make Miss Carnegie pay, one way or another? Carlton: I may have been cross, but I'm not a murderer! I'm just a bankrupt old man! Examine Waste Paper Bin. Maddie: You found a blood-stained coin of some description at the bottom of that waste paper bin, . Maddie: You're right! Given this is where Jade Carnegie was murdered, this coin must've been dropped here by her killer! Maddie: I don't recognize this denomination, but it might tell us more about the killer. Let's have Evie examine this coin! Analyze Coin. Evie: , you'll be glad to know you were right; that coin you sent me had in fact been dropped by the killer! Evie: Before examining the coin closely, I had Viola confirm that the blood matches the victim's type. Maddie: Splendid! What did you find out about the coin, Evie? Evie: In actual fact, it's not a coin at all. At least in the legal tender sense. It's a gambling token! Evie: The killer must've dropped this gambling token after the murder! Maddie: So Jade Carnegie's killer likes to gamble, ? I wager the odds of catching the culprit have improved now that you've found this clue! Examine Unknown Symbol. Maddie: , apparently that symbol on the victim's drop point diagram is an urban icon representing "card shark"... someone who uses deception to win at card games. Maddie: You're right, ! The only card shark at the fountain is Georgia Ward! Maddie: If the victim highlighted Georgia on her drop point map, perhaps Miss Ward was the one accepting deliveries of counterfeit money! Maddie: It seems Georgia Ward still has a few tricks up her sleeve... let's go find her! Confront Georgia Ward about the victim's diagram. Maddie: You can put your cards away, Georgia. Enough of your games! We know Jade included you in her counterfeiting plans! Georgia: What are you talking about? I told you I had no idea what she was up to! Maddie: Then why would Miss Carnegie mark you on her drop point diagram? Georgia: Fine, so I bent the truth. I knew Jade was running a counterfeit racket... Georgia: ... And I wanted a piece of the action! I read the Wolf Street Journal, I know people are strapped for cash. Concordia was ripe for this kind of scam. Georgia: But Jade wouldn't have it. She told me to stay away, or else! Maddie: Well, if discovers you had anything to do with the fake money, or Miss Carnegie's murder, you'll learn that in the end, crime doesn't pay! Later, on the airship... Maddie: It's becoming clear, , that our victim, Jade Carnegie, lived a rather... colorful life. Maddie: Not only was she a counterfeiter, but her forged passport and false identity indicate she was an experienced career criminal! Maddie: She conned Carlton Franklin out of his life savings, leaving him penniless and furious... Maddie: ... and Diego has admitted he was the victim's mentor when they both lived in Spain. Maddie: I'm so angry, ! We accepted Diego on the team, thinking he had abandoned his life of crime. But now we find he's been consorting with a counterfeiter for months! Maddie: For all we know, he was part of her operations- Diego (drunk): Talking about me behind my back again? I know what you... hic... think of me, ! You never trusted me from the start! Diego: Well, now I'll never tell you... hic... what I know! Chapter 3 Maddie O'Malley: , Jade Carnegie's murder demonstrates the victim is shrouded in as much mystery as their killer! Maddie: Not only was Jade Carnegie a counterfeiter, her forged passport and false identity indicate she was a season career criminal! Maddie: And while we thought Diego had abandoned his life of crime, he's admitted to consorting with the victim for months! Diego (drunk): There you go again, . Talking about me behind my back! I know what you... hic... think of me! You've never trusted me! Diego: Well, now I'll keep the truth to myself. I'll never tell you what I know! Maddie: Have you been drinking, Diego?! If you have something to share about this investigation, you'd better start talking! Diego: Fine! But it's a big secret, so listen carefully. I'm only going to say this once. Diego: I was the one who spiked the punchbowl at Bontemps' birthday party! Maddie: For goodness' sake, Diego! Nobody cares about your juvenile pranks. Get down to the holding cell and sober up! (Diego leaves.) Maddie: Speaking to Diego right now would be futile, . But since the victim spent a lot of time at his apartment, it bears another look! Investigate Diego's Couch. Maddie: That chunk of metal you've found is most peculiar, . What the devil is that? Perhaps retrieving what's written on the surface will provide an answer. Maddie: That locked box, however, is a promising clue. Let's open that up and see what's inside! Maddie: And a torn photograph? That's well worth piecing together. Clearly, someone has something to hide! Maddie: Let's get to work, ! Jade Carnegie's killer is almost within our grasp! Examine Torn Photo. Maddie: , that photograph features the victim, Jade Carnegie! Maddie: The picture appears to be a memento from her time in Spain. Maddie: My word, you're right! That's Gail Harper together with Miss Carnegie. She claimed she didn't know the victim! Maddie: Clearly Miss Harper was lying... and we must find out why! Confront Gail Harper about her friendship with the victim. Gail (reading the ''Wolf Street Journal):'' I've scoured the Wolf Street Journal cover to cover, , and I can't find anything about the counterfeit currency you told me about. Maddie: I'm surprised Miss Carnegie didn't tell you about her operation, given you knew her. We've found a photo of you together in Spain! Gail (sweating): Goodness, that photograph! You must think the worst of me! Gail: The truth is, I did know Jade, . I met her while playing blackjack at the Grand Casino in Madrid. Gail: But the more I got to know Jade, the more I realized she was a crook! Such criminal activity betrays everything I stand for! Gail: She contacted me when she came to Concordia, but I couldn't be friends with an outlaw! So I warned her to leave me alone. Gail (sweating): When you question me earlier, I panicked! I was worried you'd paint me with the same brush and think I was a criminal too! I'm sorry I lied! Maddie: Just how far would you have gone to conceal your association with a criminal? Would you have resorted to murder to protect your reputation? Gail: Heavens, no! I wouldn't dream of harming anyone! Examine Metal Block. Maddie: The pattern on this metal block resembles a Concordian shilling. Of course, ! The victim must've used this to manufacture her counterfeit currency! Maddie: It's peculiar to find this block in Diego's home. Let's send it to Evie, perhaps she can find out more. Analyze Printing Plate. Evie: As you've probably deduced, , this metal plate you sent me is used to print false currency. Evie: I've compared the pattern to the forged currency we've seized, and they are identical! Evie: However, I've discovered something disturbing you'll want to see, . Evie: While examined the pattern to the minutest detail, I noticed a wolf insignia, undetectable to the naked eye. Evie (sweating): I've done some digging, and it appears the symbol is Diego's trademark insignia... del Lobo means "the wolf"! Maddie: Are you saying that Diego designed the printing plate the victim was using in her counterfeit operation?! Maddie: I hope Diego has sobered up, . He's about to get a rude awakening! Confront Diego about the printing plate. Diego (sweating): I apologize for my behavior before, . Diego: I was so upset after you spoke to me at my apartment, I played blackjack to relax. But I just ended up smoking and drinking too much. Maddie: Drunken outbursts are the least of your worries, Diego. We're more concerned about this printing plate... the one with your trademark on it! Maddie: You've been Jade Carnegie's counterfeiting accomplice all along! Diego (sweating): I know what you're thinking, . But I can explain! Diego: It's true, I did make this plate. But that was a long time ago and it was purely an academic exercise. I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it! Diego: I never intended to counterfeit money; it's boring and lacks artistry. My time and talents were better spent on other pursuits. Diego: But Jade discovered I'd made the plate and that I kept it as a souvenir. She had her own plans for it, copying it for her operation. Using the very tricks I'd taught her! Diego: When I realized what she was doing, I demanded she stop or I'd turn her in. I'm part of the Flying Squad now, after all! Diego: But she pointed out it was my trademark in the plate's design and threatened to pin the whole operation on me! Diego: Jade said you'd never believe that I wasn't involved... I didn't tell you because I was afraid I'd look guilty! Maddie: Well, now you look guilty of murder, Diego! Haven't you learned, lying only makes things worse! Examine Wooden Box. Maddie: , there's a bundle of Concordian shillings inside that box, but it's burned. Maddie: And there's a note attached to these damaged bills: "Nobody swindles The Specter, Jade!" Maddie: The Specter is clearly Hector Harvey, meaning he's the one who burned these bills. But why? Maddie: Let's pay another visit to Hector Harvey and find out. It's time to lay down the law! Ask why Hector Harvey burned the victim's money. Maddie: Mr Harvey, we found the note you sent to Jade Carnegie, along with the burned money. You accused her of swindling you- Hector: Of course I did! She tried to pay me with those phony bills! The blasted things aren't worth the paper they're printed on! Hector: I've taken an oath to defend my clients when they're accused of all manner of criminal activities... but I won't tolerate it being tried on me! Hector: When I realized they were fakes, I was so angry I dropped my cigarette. Burned a hole right through my Wolf Street Journal! Hector: So I figured, why not burn the money, too? Let Jade know what I thought of her tricks! Maddie: And were you angry enough to take matters into your own hands? Hector: I fight my battles in the courts! But Miss Carnegie needed to understand that as much as I like to gamble, crossing the Specter is a dangerous risk! Later, on the airship... Maddie: Although we're investigating the murder of a career criminal, , Jade Carnegie isn't the only one with secrets to hide! Maddie: Gail Harper concealed her friendship with the victim, protecting her own reputation... Maddie: ... While Hector Harvey was furious when Miss Carnegie tried to pay him with fake money. Maddie: And then there's Diego's printing plates, which the victim used in her counterfeiting operation! Maddie: With all of this deceit, , what we need are solid facts. Let's return to where we know both the killer and the victim have been... the Wolf Park Fountain! Investigate Hot Dog Cart. Maddie: Capital idea, ! We know the killer smokes, so they may have dropped something into that ashtray. Let's roll up our sleeves and see! Maddie: And that bracelet you've found matches the diamond necklace worn by the victim! Maddie: Taking a sample of the liquid on that bracelet may tell us more about the killer. Let us make haste, ! Examine Ashtray. Maddie: You've found a blood-stained chain in that ashtray, . If the blood matches Jade Carnegie, we can be certain this belongs to her killer! Maddie: No sense speculating, let's send this chain to Viola at once! Analyze Bloody Chain. Viola: I know you're racing the clock, , so I won't dawdle informing you about this blood-stained chain. Viola: The blood type is a match for the victim, so we can be certain the killer dropped the chain in the park! Maddie: Good show, Viola! Did you discover anything specific about the culprit? Viola: Well, I ran the sample through the DNA machine to trace more leads... to no avail. Viola: Except that I realized the chain itself is a valuable clue! It's part of the chain that attaches to a pocket watch; meaning the killer must be wearing one! Maddie: You found this clue in the nick of time, . We're looking for a killer who's wearing a pocket watch! Examine Victim's Bracelet. Maddie: That sample of liquid you collected off the victim's bracelet will surely tell us something about her killer. Let's get it to Viola, quick smart! Analyze Blue Liquid. Viola: This liquid you found on the victim's bracelet is one spectacle of a clue, ! Maddie: Spectacle? I don't follow you, Viola. Viola: All will be revealed in due course! The sample in question is in fact isopropyl alcohol. Maddie: Iso... proper... alcohol? I've never had that before! Viola: I should hope not, Maddie! It's not the kind of alcohol one drinks. The liquid is commonly used for cleaning spectacles! Viola: Given that the victim didn't wear glasses, it stands to reason that her killer does! Maddie: A spectacular clue indeed, . We're looking for a killer who is wearing glasses! After completing all the tasks... Maddie: , you've navigated your way through the convoluted duplicity of the swindlers and shysters we've encountered in this investigation... Maddie: ... it's time to arrest Jade Carnegie's killer! Take care of the killer now! Maddie: Gail Harper, you're under arrest for the murder of Jade Carnegie! Gail: Me? A murderer? Whatever would make you believe that? Maddie: Although you meticulously wiped the murder weapon clean, you made the mistake of wrapping your gun in the Wolf Street Journal! Gail: The Journal? We are on Wolf Street, . I'm hardly the only one who reads that! Maddie: But you were the only one checking the victim's pulse to make sure she was dead. We found traces of your cigarette ash on the gunshot wound! Gail (sweating): Good gracious, I would never shoot anyone! I wouldn't hurt a fly! Maddie: Then how did the victim's blood get on your watch chain? Gail (sweating): ......... Gail: Alright, I killed Jade! But she deserved it. She gave me no choice! Maddie: Why, did she pester you after you'd refused her friendship? If you were worried about being associated with a criminal, becoming one was hardly a solution! Gail: No, I... lied when I said I'd stopped seeing her. Jade seemed so charming, her criminal life so invigorating. I got caught up in it all! Gail: When she arrived in Concordia, Jade saw where I was working, exchanging money for rich tourists. She said it was unfair I got to touch the money, but never to have it myself. Gail: She said there was a way we could team up so I could get a bigger piece of the pie! Maddie: You abandoned your principles and joined her as a counterfeiter? So much for the sanctity of the Concordian shilling! Gail: Come now, ! People are making money hand over fist on Wolf Street through shady deals. Why can they get rich, but not me? Gail: So we devised the perfect plan. I swapped the counterfeit money with the cash reserves at the exchange, distributing the false currency to my customers. No one could trace it! Gail: But Jade got impatient and started spending the phony bills! I warned her to stop, but she wouldn't listen! Gail: I couldn't allow the money to be directly linked to us, I couldn't get caught. Jade had to be stopped... one way or another! Maddie: So first you joined her counterfeiting racket out of greed, and then you killed her to protect yourself! Gail Harper, you're under arrest! Judge Lawson: Gail Harper, you're charged with the murder of Jade Carnegie. How do you plead? Gail (sweating): Guilty, Your Honor. But I had no choice! Jade was compromising our whole operation! Judge Lawson: Ah yes, the counterfeiting racket, for which you also stand accused. Surely you should have chosen not to get involved with financial crime in the first place? Gail: Can you blame me for wanting to get ahead? I'm not a rich foreign traveler or a greedy businessman... this was my only chance as a humble exchange clerk to make a future! Judge Lawson: Your foolhardy pursuit of fortune and glory has profited you nothing, Miss Harper. I'm sentencing you to 20 years in prison! Gail (sweating): It wasn't supposed to end this way! How did it all go so wrong?! In the Chief's office... Chief Wright: I'm thoroughly impressed by your conduct solving this case, . Not only is Jade Carnegie's killer behind bars... Chief Wright: ... but you've permanently shut down her counterfeiting racket! Maddie: The counterfeiters may have been stopped, but their false currency is still out in circulation. Chief Wright: Well, , your investigation has also given us a way to take care of that! Chief Wright: While the upper brass aren't impressed that one of our team members was so closely wrapped up in this murder, Diego's signature on the counterfeit bills means we can easily identify the fakes! Chief Wright: Concordia's financial institutions need only examine their currency to eliminate the counterfeits! Maddie: Congratulations, ! It's about time we had something to celebrate on Wolf Street. Here's to a job well done! A Run for Your Money (3/6) In the Chief's office... Chief Arthur Wright: , I'm thoroughly impressed by your conduct in catching Jade Carnegie's killer and shutting down her counterfeiting racket. Chief Wright: However, the upper brass are concerned that Diego was so closely entangled in the murder, deliberately concealing the victim's crimes. Chief Wright: Either Mr del Lobo experienced a severe lack of good judgment, or he's still engaging in criminal activity, aiding and abetting a counterfeiter! Evie: , you cannot lose faith! I know Diego's behavior was appalling, but he has genuinely turned over a new leaf and abandoned his life of crime! Evie: Please, Chief! If and I could just investigate, I know we can find the proof that will exonerate Diego! Chief Wright: So be it, . If Diego is to remain at the Flying Squad, we will need good reason to trust him again. Take Miss Holloway and conduct a search of his personal affairs. (Evie leaves.) Highmore: Pardon me, ! But I have a matter to discuss with you regarding the financial crisis! Highmore: I wouldn't normally make the effort to come all the way up to this... ship of yours. But it is rather important. Chief Wright: Very well, Lady Highmore. If you will please wait in our office, will join you as soon as possible. Madeline will accompany you. (Highmore leaves.) Chief Wright: As for Diego, . Proceed with Miss Holloway to his apartment once you're finished with Lady Highmore! See what Lady Highmore wants. Highmore: Fascinating contraption, this airship of yours, . The view of Concordia is simply marvelous! Maddie: Why, thank you, Lady Highmore. How can we help you? Highmore: Well, my dear girl, I've heard talk around town that there may be a solution to Concordia's financial woes. Highmore: It's all conjecture, of course - idle chatter down at Wolf Park. Highmore: As you know, the stock market crisis has affected even me, so naturally whispers of turning the tide piqued my curiosity. Highmore: But of course, I cannot be seen prying into such matters. The gossips would assume I'm completely ruined! Highmore: Perhaps you could see if there isn't any validity to all the chatter, ? You're skilled at getting to the bottom of things. Maddie: Chief Wright also voiced concerns about the financial crisis, . Many people have suffered great loss because of it. Maddie: If there's even the slightest chance the negative effects can be mitigated, we must find out! Let's proceed to Wolf Park at once! Investigate Park Fountain. Maddie: , that heap of promotional material you've found appears to be related to Concordia's financial crisis. Maddie: Let's rummage through those leaflets and see if there's any suggestion of a solution, as Lady Highmore hopes! Examine Pile of Flyers. Maddie: There's something broken among those flyers, . Maddie: Whatever that is, it looks vaguely familiar, but I can't quite place it. Let's piece this together right away! Examine Broken Metal. Maddie: Oh, I see! This is one of those film reels, ! Like the one we saw for the World Exhibition! Maddie: These moving pictures aren't like photographs, unfortunately. I recall we'll need a projector to view this film. Maddie: Let's get this film reel to Charlie. Take it from me, , he's very enthusiastic about these so-called "movies"! Analyze Film Reel. Charles: and my dearest Maddie! This film reel you've sent me is wonderful! Maddie: Why all the excitement, Charlie? This isn't the first moving picture we've seen. Charles: Yes, but this film... it has sound! Not only can you watch a moving picture, it has music and voices to boot! Charles: Here, just watch and see! Film reel start... Leopold: Is Concordia's financial downturn bringing you down? Are you willing to earn a shilling, but struggling to make ends meet? Have your dreams of prosperity and wealth turned into a financial nightmare? Leopold: Then worry not! Help is on the way! I'm pleased to announce the sale of the Concordia Telephone Company security bonds! Leopold (holding a telephone): Although telephone communication is still in its infancy, it's the way of the future! Leopold (using a telephone): These devices are becoming an indispensable part of society, and it shan't be long before every household in the country has one. As such, the Concordia Telephone Company is destined to prosper! Leopold: Your initial investment in the company's iron-clad bonds will guarantee solid monetary returns. With absolutely no risk! Leopold: As the father of Concordian innovation, I am personally endorsing the Concordia Telephone Company security bonds. They're safe as houses, or my name isn't Leopold Rochester! Leopold: Contact your nearest financial institution today... and dial in to a prosperous financial future! Film reel end... Charles: Wasn't that incredible, ?! Moving pictures... with sound! Maddie: Yes, Charlie, we are... thrilled. But did you see who that was, ? That's Leopold Rochester... the fellow who financed the World Exhibition! Maddie: He's endorsing a new system of financial bonds that are guaranteed rock solid! Maddie: Charlie, do you think this telephone company is as secure as Mr Rochester says it is? Charles: Absolutely! Telephone technology is the way of the future... the company's success is guaranteed! Maddie: Then these security bonds should do wonders to alleviate the population's concerns about the financial crisis! Maddie: I agree, . Let's report these findings to Lady Highmore at once! Tell Lady Highmore about the security bonds. Highmore: Ah, ! Have you found evidence of some form of enterprise that could turn this financial crisis around? Maddie: It appears so, Lady Highmore. Leopold Rochester is personally endorsing a set of security bonds for people to invest in, guaranteeing them a healthy financial return. Maddie: Mr Rochester believe these new-fangled telephones are destined to be a booming success, so he's promoting investment in the Concordia Telephone Company. Highmore: Why am I not surprised? When it comes to new technologies, Leopold is clever and has a good head on his shoulders! Highmore: If there's anyone who'll know how to mitigate the damage of a financial crisis, it's the Rochesters. And I for one shall be investing in this telephone caper! Highmore: It's about time this city had some good news, ! These bonds will provide peace of mind to those who are worried about the financial crisis. Highmore: We should celebrate, it appears things are looking up! Please accept this as a token of my appreciation! Investigate Diego's Living Room. Evie: Dear me, , I hope Diego won't mind us snooping around his place like this! Evie: You're quite right, of course. If we're to prove Diego's integrity, we'll need to delve deep into his personal affairs. Evie: And that safe you've found is a good place to start! As much as I hate to pry, let's decipher that lock and see what's inside! Examine Locked Safe. Evie: There's a set of ink bottles inside Diego's safe, . Evie: I hate to admit it, but after everything that's come to light about printing counterfeit currency, these ink bottles are a grim find! Evie: I simply won't accept Diego would be using this ink for nefarious purposes. Let's send these vials to Viola, she'll be able to discover the truth! Analyze Ink Bottles. Viola (holding a chalice): "It is a wise father that knows his own child," but how is a child meant to know their own father? Evie: Are you... quite alright, Viola? Viola: Ever since we learned this cup belonged to my biological father, I've had no rest, ! Regardless of what my mother says, I shall not cease my inquiries until I find him! Evie: I agree wholeheartedly, Viola. But speaking of inquiries, what did you discover about Diego's ink vials? Viola: Well, you'll be relieved to know that it's not the kind of ink used for counterfeiting money. Evie: That IS a relief, ! This puts Diego in the clear! Viola: Don't be too hasty, Evie. Upon closer analysis of the pigments and dyes, I've determined the ink's primary purpose is the forgery of inkwash paintings, particularly in the Chinese style. Viola: Suck artworks are highly valued and considered especially exotic in Concordia. Diego would make a small fortune creating forgeries of this kind. Evie: Oh dear, ! These are awful tidings. I am trying to maintain hope and have faith in Diego's integrity. But I must admit, this casts a dark shadow. Evie: There's nothing for it, . Diego needs to explain these inks! Confront Diego about his ink bottles. Evie: You know I've always been in your corner, Diego. But when we find things like these inks of yours, hidden away in a locked safe, even I cannot help but doubt your sincerity! Evie: We know you've been using the inks to forge Chinese paintings! Diego: It's not what you think, Evie! Diego: Those inks are for painting my own portraits! After years of forging the works of others, I thought it was high time I created my own. You may find it difficult to believe, but I have proof! Diego: It was meant to be a surprise, and it's not finished yet. But you'll find my latest project in my living room. It will prove beyond any doubt my intentions are pure! Diego: But first, join me for something to eat, . You and Evie will work better on a full stomach! Investigate Diego's Couch. Evie: That half-finished portrait you've found must be what Diego was talking about, . And look, it's a painting of Maddie! Evie: This certainly isn't a forgery. But let's dust off the faded half of this portrait to find out exactly what it is! Examine Unfinished Portrait. Evie: Aww, look! The other half of this painting is a sketch of Charlie! Diego has drawn a portrait of the happy couple! Evie: Perhaps Diego really is dabbling in creating his own portraits. We must speak to him at once! Talk to Diego about his painting. Diego: So I take it you found my portrait, ? That's what I've been using those inks for. Diego: I wanted it to be a surprise for Maddie and Charlie, to hang in their home! Evie: Yes, Diego! I think it's adorable, and such a wonderful gesture. I'm sorry we ever doubted you! Diego: No apologies are necessary. I gave you every reason to question my commitment to the Flying Squad. Diego: But I really have turned over a new leaf. You've all become my family! Diego: Speaking of family, I'd like you to pose for a sketch, . Give me a big smile and put on a happy face! In the Chief's office... Chief Wright: Frankly, I could not be more pleased with your efforts, ! A heartfelt congratulations on a job well done! Chief Wright: Thanks to Lady Highmore's tip, you've learned that Leopold Rochester has announced the sale of security bonds that could mean there's light at the end of financial tunnel. Chief Wright: These bonds will no doubt ease the minds, and purse strings, of many people worried about their bank accounts. I may even invest in some myself! Chief Wright: At the same time, you've proven beyond a shadow of a doubt Diego's loyalty and commitment to the Squad. I've filed my report to Mayor Castletown, and for once, my desk hasn't a single file on it! Diego: I owe you a debt of gratitude, . I appreciate your continued faith in me, I will not let you down. Chief Wright: Things do seem to be looking up on Wolf Street, . And as a reward for your efforts, I've procured tickets to the Ascroft Races! Maddie: The Ascroft Races?! Why, that's the biggest society event of the season! The hats, the gowns... the drinks! Maddie: I simply cannot wait, ... see you at the races! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts